


Not That Kind of Holein the Wall  墙上的不是那种洞啦！

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Ass Play, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Groping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Stuck in a wall, mutual consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Jack不能说他自己也陷入过相同的窘境，但他完全清楚如果你卡在墙上又有陌生人在摸你屁股的时候你应该抗议地大吼大叫，尽量让他明白这不行。你肯定不应该性起，然后想要更多。一言以蔽之：Jack Morrison发现自己被卡在石头和硬♂硬的东西里了（真的是硬♂硬的东西哟！）





	Not That Kind of Holein the Wall  墙上的不是那种洞啦！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not That Kind of Hole in the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854899) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 作者警告：
> 
> 1、 本故事发生在我2016年肉食月的圣光洞系列(1, 2)的时间线内  
> 【传送门：1、http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19113481  
>  2、http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19148440】  
> 2、 虽然文中有明显的R76暗示，但这并不是篇R76文，请务必铭记在心。
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、避雷关键词：
> 
> · DubiousConsent 非自愿性爱
> 
> · Stuck in awall 卡墙上  
> · Groping 暗中摸索  
> · Ass Play  
> · Anal Fingering 肛门指交  
> · Rimming 舔肛  
> · Anal Sex 肛交  
> · Creampie 内射  
> · Anonymous Sex 对象不明
> 
> · ComingUntouched 不碰就射出来
> 
> · MultipleOrgasms 多重高潮
> 
> 2、抹油校对，我家校对都跑了。
> 
> 3、空窗期过长，水平下降，意译严重
> 
> 4、对，就是jive的那篇壁尻
> 
> 5、不是R76 不是R76 不是R76，请看好作者的警告
> 
> 6、原文 5256词 译文8750字左右

正文：

后来想想，Jack当时就该听Diaz的建议，花点时间把洞扩宽点。

 

他们俩是队伍仅存的队员了。

红队已经一个接一个地抓走了他们的队友。蓝队在逃脱训练中就只剩下两个队员了。过了差不多23个小时后，他们俩成为了仅剩还没被抓的人。

他们也一直进展顺利。两人合作无间，误导并击倒了所有毫无计划就傻乎乎地想抓住他们的红队队员。

Diaz的搏击技术杀伤力强（“Reyes又没说过我们不能打回去。”原话。），Jack则走位飘忽而跑得快（“天啊，Morrison，你那就是跑酷！”）。这让他们成为了最难处理的组合，他们甚至都快要打破逃脱训练的记录了。

严格来说，是直到Jack犯下了他在SEP生涯中（甚至可能是他人生中）最严重的错误之一前。

“你被卡住了，是吧？” Diaz提高了音量好让石墙那边的Jack能听到，但同时她却又能保持平静的语调。也不知道她是怎么做到的。

这肯定是个尴尬的姿势。墙两端地面的高度差让他的躯干完全趴在了地面上，而他的两条腿却略微悬在了另一边。Jack的脚趾勉强能刮走尘埃碰到地面，但如果他用制式战斗靴的靴底踩向地面的话他的身子只能更别扭地挤进墙里。

但Jack还是努力想要脱困。他再次晃动起身子，坚持不懈地手推石头，脚踩草地，用力地要把自己推出去。虽然他的脚趾已经抓住了地面，但那并不好借力。在毫无成效地剐蹭了一会儿草地后，Jack终于完全放弃了自己的双腿。他把全身的力量集中在了自己的手臂上，想把自己推出来。然而在用力一会儿后，他就完全停下了。他的身子一点儿都没动。他放弃地呻吟出声。

Diaz终于抓住了他的腿，试着帮忙要把他拉出来，但还是毫无作用。

Jack卡墙上了。他只能被挖出来，别无他法。而时间正在一分一秒逝去，如果Diaz还留在这里的话，他们被一起抓住的风险就会越来越大。Jack开始有些着急了。

“看起来是了，”他回答道。他默默祈祷红队的队员不在附近，起码别让他们听到他的哀嚎。“血清让我长得比想象中大了点，操…….”

“正是如此。”Diaz挖苦道。她挤弄着Jack的小腿，然后又像是强调一样拍了拍他的屁股。“你来这儿第一周的时候这双瘦鸡腿还不如Santiago的。太受不了美国队长那玩意儿带给你的效果了。”

Jack生气地叫了一声。他盲目地向后踢腿，想要甩掉她的手，但Diaz当然毫不费劲就闪开了他的攻击，甚至为此又拍了他的屁股一下，这次是另一边。

Jack为这待遇抗议地朝不同方向踢着腿，直到他再次感受到这个情景的压力才停下。Jack失望地放弃了。他小声地叹了一口气。

“Diaz，”他开口了，“我们没必要因为我太傻了没在试着穿过去前拓宽洞口就一起被抓。把我留在这儿走吧，起码如果红队先找到我的话我能给你争取点时间。”

“你没必要说第两遍。”Diaz的手离开了Jack的屁股。她走了几步，装出一副要离开的样子。也就是说，如果她没有走到一半就停下再次开口的话，“如果我先被抓到的话，你想我等多久才告诉他们你在这儿呢？”

“呃…..一个小时？也许两个小时？”Jack喊了回去，有些犹豫，“不要太久。如果可以的话我不想整晚都被卡在这里……”

“四个小时，我懂了。”

“你在逗我，Diaz！如果我真的卡在这里四小时的话我会让你后悔的！”Jack埋怨道。

“我很乐意看到你这么做，Morrison，”Diaz再次笑了起来，“待会儿见。”

“待会儿见。”Jack想要藏起声音中的失望，起码不要太明显。

在沉默了一段时间后，Jack再次叹了口气。他看向了自己的手表，看着表面上的“1644”稍稍皱起了眉头。他也不知道这个时间点对他来说是喜是忧。喜的是天很快就要黑了，这也就意味着如果他保持静止的话红队就很难发现他；而悲的是，这意味着他还要继续无望地卡在墙里。

这个困境让他身体里的肾上腺素迅速退却，随后疲惫慢慢填补了空隙。他不能自已地打了个大哈欠，然后疲惫地合上了自己的嘴。他在过去的23小时里一直在奔跑、潜水、上下左右ABAB，几乎都没怎么休息过。而在训练开始前，他也只睡了3小时而已。

Diaz还在努力与红队抗争，但随着时间流逝，他却越来越难睁开眼了。他有些惭愧，但他躯干下的地面凉爽无比，舒服得惊人。他收起手臂，把脸颊靠在了自己的小臂上。他决定休息一下自己的双眼，起码一会儿。

 

结果“一会儿”变成了几个小时。

等Jack终于醒过来的时候，他发现自己的窘境并没有改变。

起码他一开始时这么想的。

他后颈根的毛发竖了起来。Jack突然产生了奇异的感觉。他觉得自己并不是孤身一人。他想要爬起来，却徒劳无功。那块坚固的石头还在紧紧压着他的腰部。Jack在肚子被石头顶着的时候也只能不适地呻吟出声。

但那种他并不是一个人的不安感还在。太阳已经下山很久了，只有几缕月光可以穿透他和Diaz临时躲藏的废墟。

Jack在黑暗中四处张望着。他什么都看不见。但他的确感觉到了双腿附近的地板上传来了震动。他大声叫喊着以寻求帮助，踢动着他的腿希望额外的动作可以吸引对面的人的注意力。无论那是谁。

Jack在内心深处祈祷那边最好是个人而不是熊什么的。过了一会儿后他的腿也停了下来。另一边并没有传来回应。

Jack叹了口气，额头贴到了地上。

“操他的，”他呻吟道，“我还要在这里被困多……”

一只手放在了他的背上打断了他，虽然他的背有一小部分被卡在了墙里。

这很奇怪，但被触碰的感觉让Jack的心放松了下来。他解脱地笑了出来。

“你好啊？！谢天谢地！嘿，我不知道你刚才有没有听到我在说话，但我被卡住了！Diaz试过要把我弄出来，但没用。你觉得你能帮忙吗？”Jack的心情比刚才稍微好点儿了。

但他没有听到任何回应。他愉快的心情开始退散了。

“或者你能找其他人帮帮忙？”他开始提问。那只手顺着滑上来握住了他的侧腰，然后另一只手马上自然而然地抓住了另一边。Jack马上闭上了嘴。“你…..你在干什么？”

那边还是没有回答。Jack开始焦虑起来，他的心脏也跟着在他的胸腔内猛烈跳动了起来。那双手显然无视了他。它们更专注于探索他的下半身，一点都不想回答他。等那双手一路爱抚着他的侧腰然后开始按揉抚摸他的臀部时，Jack开始抗议地扭动起来。

那双手继续向下，开始隔着他的制式运动裤摸索挤弄着他的屁股。

“如果你不想帮忙的话……！”

那双手宽厚而有力，并没有松开。显然墙另一边的人更想性骚扰他而不是帮忙。那双手完全越过界了。它们甚至在Jack开始摆动踢腿的时候也继续握住他的臀部。那个人十指用力，逼着Jack又猛吸了一口气。Jack能感受到自己的血流因为这股感觉而开始往他的腹部和脸颊聚集。

等Jack再次定下来后，那双手继续着之前的工作，摸索着抓握挤弄Jack的臀大肌。任何人都不会误解那双手移动的方式所带来的性暗示，而Jack只能咬住嘴唇来阻止快要从口中溢出的声音。

那双手的手指伸展开来握住了他的两个臀瓣。当那对粗壮的拇指探进他的臀缝，然后弯曲起来分开他的臀瓣时，Jack快要呻吟出声了。

Jack不能说他自己也陷入过相同的窘境，但他完全清楚如果你卡在墙上又有陌生人在摸你屁股的时候你应该抗议地大吼大叫，尽量让他明白这不行。你肯定不应该性起，然后想要更多。

然而…….

然而他就这样了。

Jack能感受到勃起的痛楚正从他的胯部传来。那双手继续执着地玩弄着他屁股，让他的脸颊因为欲望和羞耻而烧了起来。那双手稍微离开了一会儿，然后重重地拍在了他的双臀上。他只能大叫出来。

那些灵活的手指马上按揉了起来，让他只能尽力咽下呻吟。然后那些手指抓紧了衣服底下的结实肌肉，调整了位置抓紧了Jack的臀部。Jack倒吸一口冷气。

陌生人的其中一个拇指离开了他的右臀瓣，然后更用力地按在Jack臀瓣间的沟壑中。那根拇指戳弄着仅被衣物保护着的入口处。

“啊….啊！嘿…..！”Jack呛到了。

那根拇指继续按压着他衣物底下的穴口，让他双腿开始颤抖。那根拇指开始打起了圈圈，就像是在描绘他括约肌突起的纹路一样。那干巴巴但依然让人有感觉的摩擦让欲望沿着Jack的脊椎不断爬升。他体内的欲火不断越烧越旺，就像是在提醒他已经多久没有人这么触碰过他了一样。

那个拇指开始不断重复它的动作按揉着Jack。它的一举一动都在逼迫Jack捂着嘴呜咽呻吟，迫使Jack已经性起的象征从他完全勃起的阴茎顶端流出，弄脏他的棉内裤。

“操…..”他呻吟的声音就和他身子一样颤抖不已。

然后，就像那双手突然开始玩弄他一样，它们突然离开了。Jack能感受到他的身体反射性地想要追随那双手。他的背在墙里徒劳地想弓起来，但被纹丝不动的石头阻止了。他为失去的感觉喊了出来。

就在他要张嘴抗议的时候（虽然他自己也不知道他是要阻止那个人还是让他继续），他听到墙那边传来了敲击的声音。

墙那边的人轻轻敲了石头几下，但Jack还沉浸在疑惑与失望中，他不知道该怎么回应。沉默了一会儿后，那边又传来了敲击的声音，和之前的一模一样。不需要第三次（如果Jack再不回复的话那肯定会是最后一次了）Jack就认出了那个节奏。他能感受到墙体的震动正在沿着他的脊柱不断上爬，而他的阴茎马上搏动了起来。

他知道这节奏。那是个暗号，而且就是那个暗号。

虽然他还是那么羞愧而性起，但他的脸颊烧得更厉害了。

那是他在注射血清的日子里在圣光洞里使用的暗号。那几天里血清会让他的性欲增强到不能忍受的地步，直到他吞入至少3发精液，同时又在被彻底使用的羞辱中也高潮那么多次。如果他不能用性爱完全消耗自己精力的话，他的身子就不愿意平息下来。

但在圣光洞里他只会用上自己的双手和嘴！这…..“这样”下半身完全由着无名氏的性子被摆弄，这样被不明身份的人操弄，这完全是不一样的事。更不用说他在圣光洞里还有隐私权，起码Jack可以控制他身上发生的事。他在完全隔绝的隔间里足够隐蔽，两人的身份都不会暴露。

而这里，他们都暴露在了外面，大家都能看到他们俩。他们完全没有隐私了。Jack也只能指望别人善心大发。虽然他知道对面不止一个人，或者说，如果就只有他们俩的话，他们俩被发现的概率也太大了。但去TMD，如果这种在公众场合里像是玩具一样被操弄使用还被抓包的主意没有让Jack的阴茎在衣物的拘束中抽搐不已就好了。他的脸因为羞耻与欲望而变得滚烫。Jack敢说，如果他现在看向镜子的话，他会在他脑袋的位置看到个番茄。

Jack热切地把同意的信号敲在了砖块上以告知对方。这简直太快了。他的双手因为期待与兴奋颤抖不已。

虽然他的上半身在墙的另一端，完全不能看到那个陌生人的脸，但Jack还是闭上了眼。他害怕现实会过早让他再次想起自己现在的窘况。

这大概只是他的想象，或者这真的是SEP的作用，闭上眼后Jack的其他感官似乎更明显了。他能感受到墙那边的人移动时产生的震动。他能听到低沉而阳刚的含糊呻吟。等那个陌生人再次握住他的臀瓣后，Jack自己的呻吟随着那按揉戳弄的动作再次继续和那边的呻吟混在了一起。

他的脑海中突然闪过一双伤痕累累又长着枪茧的深色的手。Jack想象着那双手就是现在在他屁股上的那双。他已经可以想象到那细细修剪好的山羊胡下坚毅的唇瓣间会溢出熟悉的低沉而戏谑的笑声了。

他为这个念头打了个颤，同时咬牙制止了自己的呻吟。他会操Jack，甚至还会以这么寡廉鲜耻的方式……好吧，这些幻想经常会成为Jack在早晨淋浴时把水温调到最低的原因。

那双贪婪的手继续在Jack身上摸索着，把Jack从他那被朝思暮想的念头和深夜幻想添油加醋的白日梦上带了回来。那双手抓住了他的腰带（包括他的运动裤的和他的内裤的），然后向下扯到了他的膝盖上。Jack的屁股现在完全暴露在对面的陌生人眼前了。Jack的阴茎还被困在几层布料内，甚至有些紧，但它还是赞赏地跳动了起来。现在Jack的阴茎急切而充满期待。它已经准备好接下来要发生的一切了。

突然，Jack的双腿被推开了。他不得不张开双腿，屁股也因此张得更开。他的后穴在暴露在夜晚的凉爽空气中时抽搐了几下。恰在此时，那之前已经回来了的戏谑拇指开始调戏地戳弄按揉，似乎在测试它的反应。

Jack只能为这种感觉倒吸一口气，然后咬紧自己的下唇。他很庆幸自己因为训练前想在自己房间独处时做些什么而把自己彻底清理干净了。虽然他现在肯定散发着汗液、泥土和树叶的味道，但他知道起码他的这个部分是干净的。

显然那个陌生人也是那么想的。在他干干地搓揉他那急切却还没准备好的后穴后，Jack突然觉得自己的穴口产生了湿热的感觉。然后很快就有一个一样湿热的东西开始摩擦戳弄那圈已经暴露出来的括约肌。他不可能认错那个东西，那是个舌头。一想到有人把嘴放在了他那么隐私的部位，Jack的情欲就一发冲天了。他甚至不知道那是谁。

他的阴茎开始在他的双腿间抽出波动。而且Jack发现自己在呜咽呻吟，于是他咬住了自己的指关节，想要阻止他开始喘息的双唇间溢出的声音。

那个陌生人灵巧的舌头马上就恰到好处地开始舔弄他的穴口。他的舌头在Jack敏感的括约肌上留下了足够的唾液，然后开始要挤进Jack紧致的体内。它不断推挤戳弄着Jack的穴口，一定要占领那里。那条熟练的舌头在像是很快又像是很久后终于让那圈肌肉放松了下来，完全推了进去。

Jack不可自制地低泣呻吟了起来。

“操…..”他的身子为那完美的嘴巴给他带来的良好感受而颤抖不已。

他的屁股已经很久没有被别人操过了，更不用说被这样玩弄。他的下半身很快就摇晃了起来，不但是为了让那条舌头更深入，也是为了让他没被触碰的阴茎得到些刺激。那里已经在紧绷的布料下疼痛太久了。

Jack的内心里其实还是有些难为情的。他已经想象到现在裤子和内裤里是什么样了。前液已经打湿了单薄的布料。他待会儿一定会后悔的，他的裤子上肯定已经留下了明显的羞耻痕迹。

Jack的屁股被狠狠地打了一下，发出了响亮的声音。Jack马上就后悔自己刚刚动了。而且就像刚才那火热的嘴覆上来一样，它突然就离开了。他的穴口一下子暴露在了冰凉的空气里，开始抽搐不已。Jack喘息着颤抖了起来。  
他为痛苦和失去的感觉抱怨了几声，然后就迫使自己定住了，甚至在他高度敏感的耳朵捕捉到那边的人正在脱衣服的信号后也没有动。他快速跳动的心里突然闪过了一丝惊慌：那个陌生人真的要就这样推进来吗？只是舌头的扩张还有一些唾液可准备得不够好啊！

然后Jack感受到什么东西滴在了他的穴口上。他惊讶地吸了口气，身子又打了个寒颤。那太凉了，又太黏滑，完全不是唾液。Jack开始思考哪种人会带着润滑液或沐浴液到处跑。无论对面那些人是谁，他们完全知道自己现在在做什么。然后那些灵巧的手指又回到了他的屁股上。除了在Jack的穴口倒上些润滑液外那个人就没再做什么准备了。一根手指就这么捅进了Jack的身体里。

那粗壮的手指抽了回去，又再次捅了进来。然后又重复了一遍。

每次那个手指的动作都慢得令人发指，就像是在测试Jack的反应一样。Jack每次都饥渴地呻吟着，后穴紧紧绞住枪茧，就像是在乞求更多。

等那根手指第三次抽离后，那只手终于大发慈悲。他抖动了下手腕，用手指按向前列腺附近的饥渴肠壁，然后和第二根手指一起推了进来。

Jack的喉间又被迫发出了一声呻吟。

“天啊，求你了…..”他抓着自己身下的石头哀求了起来。他的身体因为欲望而疼痛不已。他的欲求紧紧地控制着他的身体，让他的身体成为了拥有情欲的弹簧一样。那个陌生人不断灵巧地活动者手指，让Jack越来越靠近巅峰。Jack的身子也就积蓄了越来越多的能量，越来越急切地想要释放出来。

而那些手指…..天啊，那些手指！

那两根手指继续以折磨而甜蜜的方式进出Jack的身体。它们交剪摆弄着，以不可辨别的节奏从内部扩张开Jack的身子，让他一直掌握不了规律。它们以近乎残忍的方式不断摩擦着他的内壁，离他已经肿胀的前列腺有十万八千里。

而Jack已经沉浸在欲求与快感中。他甚至已经控制不了自己的身体了。那两根神奇的手指开始缓慢撤出的时候，他的身子开始抗议了起来。

他喊道：“不！求你了，回来！我需要…..！”

他的抗议被卡在了喉咙里。那两根手指带着第三根回来了。

新来的手指让Jack的后穴扩得更开了，让他翻起了白眼。

那些灵巧的手指似乎终于放弃了想要耐心扩张Jack的身体以为接下来的事做好准备的念头。它们甚至推进得更深，按压在高热的紧致中的力道也更强，然后它们就毫不留情地在他痉挛的后穴中操进操出。

跟之前特地避开Jack的前列腺（无疑是为了延长Jack的快感）不一样，这次它们的目标似乎就是那里。那两根手指不断故意戳弄按揉着那里，用力且频繁。就在第三根手指加进来后不久，Jack就觉得自己被迫到达了顶点。

他腹部里灼热的压力突然释放了出来。Jack像是在尖叫一样喘息呻吟，在完全没被碰到前面的状况下射了出来。一股股精液从他的性器上射在了他的裤子和内裤上。而且Jack可以感受到自己的后穴在配合射精的节奏绞紧那几根粗壮的手指。

“天….天啊！操！”他喊了出来，在那几根手指继续在他高潮期间操弄他的时候喘息呻吟。

在他高潮的余韵被完全压榨干净后，那几根手指终于从他的后穴中撤走了。被扩张开又润滑好的后穴疼痛地抽搐了起来，甚至因为失去了填充物而有些合不上。

Jack虚弱地呜咽着，身体因为刚才被完全操翻而倒了下来，甚至有些麻木。那些手指把他填得太纳闷了。失去那些手指后，他甚至觉得自己有些空虚。

而就在他要沉浸在空虚的感觉中太久前，一根炽热健壮，甚至比那三根手指合在一起还要粗一点的东西靠在了Jack的穴口上。Jack只能喘息着让那根东西捅进自己任人摆布的身体。然后他就有点喘不上气了。

“操！”Jack突然觉得自己第一次感到这么被填满过。

他很肯定现在在他身体里的是什么——一根阴茎，还是相当粗壮的那种。他甚至还没从高潮后恢复过来。

Jack能感受到他的括约肌正虚弱地缠上那根可观的东西。它开始毫无阻力地在Jack顺从的身子里活塞运动，而Jack的身子则颤抖了起来。每次挺入Jack都被迫发出呜咽的呻吟，而且每次挺动感觉都比上次更为有力，就像那个陌生人正在追求自己的高潮一样，就像Jack的愉悦已经一文不值，更不要说需要考虑了一样。

他身体里的那根阴茎不断进进出出，进进出出，节奏毫无规律，就像是一心只想撞坏Jack的内壁一样。

如果自己的身子被当做了飞机杯这个想法没有让Jack的血流再次回流到他的性器上就好了。他就像是被做出来使用后丢弃的性玩具一样，就像被做出来就只是为了被人操。

每次那个陌生人的臀部撞击他屁股的发出的声响都会沿着Jack的躯体传递，让他的阴茎又弹跳一下。他的阴茎在上次高潮后甚至都没怎么疲软，然后很快Jack就感受到他的阴茎在疼痛地搏动不已，就像不久前一样在寻求关照。他的喘息声变得越来越响亮，慢慢迎合上了陌生人的节奏。虽然现在Jack还睁着眼，但它们已经半闭上了。

Jack的精神与肉体都再次沉浸在了感官刺激中，视野完全聚不了焦。

Jack觉得自己似乎打开了某个开关。他又进入了他以往在圣光洞里纵欲的快感里。

那是极乐的天堂。他就这么被操着，再也不用顾虑什么，也不需要羞耻之心。他就被一个长什么样都不知道的陌生人这么猛操了。

他的呻吟变得越来越大声。他甚至没有经过思考就开始大声哀求那个陌生人。

“操我。还要。求你了。给我吧，我要这个！”

他不经思索地吐露着词句，而那个陌生人就像是能听懂他毫无逻辑的鼓励一样，稍微放慢节奏调整了一下自己的站位。

Jack体内粗重的阴茎拔了出去，直到它只剩下硕大的龟头在Jack体内，甚至有些扯住了Jack已经红肿的括约肌。而那双强壮稳健的手抓紧了Jack的臀部，把他稍微提起来调整了下角度。Jack愉悦地喘息了起来。他居然这么轻易就被别人摆弄了。

而就在眨眼间，那个陌生人的臀部一下子靠了上来。

就这样，Jack像是被火车撞了一样发出了愉快的呻吟。

那个陌生人搏动不已的阴茎完全捅进了他的炽热中，刚好擦过Jack的前列腺。那个陌生人一次又一次地捅进了Jack的身子里。如果墙那边轰隆响起的咕哝和呻吟，或是什么赞赏的声音是明显的暗示的话，那个陌生人和Jack一样都快接近高潮了。

果然，在几次用力但角度精巧地挺进Jack疼痛的后穴后，那个陌生人完全操了进去，然后发出了绵长的呻吟。他的臀部紧靠着Jack的屁股痉挛了起来，而他的阴茎则因为攀上顶峰而抽搐勃动。他射在了Jack身子的深处。  
虽然那只是Jack的想象，但他觉得那个陌生人的每股精液都在把他填得更满。而且Jack也沉浸在了感官刺激中。他也跟着达到高潮了。他自己硬得发疼的阴茎一起弹跳了起来，一下下地收缩着射了出来。Jack只能随着射精的节奏呻吟不已。

那个陌生人没怎么等Jack从他的第二次高潮（可能和他第一次一样强烈，如果不是更强的话）恢复过来，就从Jack的身子里撤了出来。他任由自己的精液从Jack已经一塌糊涂的后穴中漏了出来，然后慢慢流下Jack的大腿。

Jack还沉浸在自己的贤者时间里，而且他的脑子因为快感已经如坠五里云雾中了。他甚至没能识别这种感觉。而且就算他没有被操得失去神志的话，他除了收紧后穴阻止那些东西继续流出来外又能做什么呢？他还被卡在洞里，上半身被压在地上而下半身则软若无骨地挂在墙的另一边。Jack别无他法，只能歇在那里等自己慢慢从疯狂做爱后的迷糊状态中恢复过来。

他只能面前听出墙后面传来的脚步声。他甚至没想到墙那边的陌生人正在理好他们两人的衣服，也没在陌生人接住他大腿上流出来的精液，把它们弄回他酸软的穴口里，让他疼得虚弱地呻吟一下后，提起他的裤子时动一下。

Jack甚至只能模糊地响起他还在训练中，但谢天谢地那些陌生人应该也是他们中的一员，他们就像出现的时候一样迅速消失了。他们肯定是去找人帮刚刚被他们操得失了魂的人了。

果然，在感觉像是几分钟（如果不是几乎半小时的话）后，帮手终于到了。这时Jack已经完全回过神来。他感到尴尬和羞耻。而且他难以启齿，自己甚至还在回味刚刚那场性爱。

Diaz和几个SEP的同伴一起回到了这里。他们大部分都拿上了道具，好把砖块搬开，拓宽洞口，把Jack放出来。他们抓住了Jack的胳膊好把他提起来，然后开始开玩笑说他不但搞笑地卡在了这里，还打破了逃脱训练的记录。

“知道吗，你还得谢谢我，”Diaz轻轻地捶了他的胳膊一下，“如果那些蓝队混蛋的注意力没有那么集中在我身上的话，他们好几年前就会发现你的白屁股被卡墙上了。”

谢天谢地，没人发现Jack裤裆前端的湿点或是Jack觉得残留在他衣物上的汗与性爱的味道。或者说，如果他们已经发现了的话，他们也很好人，没有说出来。

那一小队人慢慢离开了这个废墟，而Jack则瞥了眼墙上的洞。他已经被精液弄湿的后穴因为回忆而缩紧了，他则咬紧了自己的下唇。

突然，他感到有只手稍稍握住了他的屁股，那扭捏而坚持的感觉亲昵得让人熟悉。但很快那只收就溜走了。

Jack的脸像是要烧起来了一样，然后他的脸颊就红了起来。他差点就吓得要叫起来了，但他迅速转过来想找到始作俑者时却只能无功而返。无论那是谁，他都已经混在那队人里了。Jack只能和之前一样尴尬而毫无头绪。

“Jack，你是想爬回洞里还是怎么样？”Diaz在队伍前面喊了起来。显然她发现Jack落在后面了。

“啊，抱歉，”Jack最后又流连忘返地看了那个洞口一眼后跑到了他的同伴身边。

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢有道词典  
> 2、首先嘛，我正式成为时差党了。这篇文本来是想在飞机上完成的，但飞机的插头不能给我的电脑充电，于是我就看了10小时的电影........  
> 3、然后，还是又拖了两天.....  
> 4、一个人来到人生地不熟的地方，还语言不通，于是孤僻症爆发，顺手.......看了10集游戏王【喂】  
> 5、咳咳，回到这篇文。其实我觉得，说不定整个小队的人都看着杰克被操然后再绕回来了呢x  
> 6、但只有一发不是N十发不开心啦 =3=  
> 7、然后为什么强调不是R76文呢........我在R76R的群KY（可是公告和群名又没说 =3=）于是被怼了，于是决定今年不产R76了，哼唧  
> 8、然后好像后来（这几天？这个星期？上个星期？）R76圈就出事了......谁来告诉我点八卦啊x  
> 9、对啊，产出计划的话，这段时间我会努力翻ALC（为了配合校对的时间表）  
> 10、所以我不是在偷懒哦，我真的在努力产出哦！【心虚】  
> 11、大概就这样？


End file.
